Bound by the Seal
by Ali-Aislin-Yuki-Li
Summary: (REUPLOADED!) What if Mai wasn't the only girl in the 'Doma' group there was one more, Mixie, fifteen years old and the youngest of the group. Like the boys, her life hasn't exactly been easy but whose fault is that? Are they, is she really a bad guy? Now they're gathering souls for the end of the world but is it really their fault? Or are they just Bound to the Seal of Orichalcos?
1. Mixie

**IMPORTANT!**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

**This story was reuploaded because somehow it got deleted and I'm pretty sure I didn't do it so I'm gonna do hit my cousin who probably hacked my account after I post this!**

**So please review but no flames!**

* * *

"….What kind of idiot steals the God Cards then summons them in the centre of the city for everyone to see?"

And then the lights blinded them.

The headlights of the bikes making them shield their eyes.

"You blokes want your cards back?"

"Yeah!"  
"They're mine!" Yugi said angrily.

"All you have to do is get past us." The first biker stated.

"But we warn you….we've been known to fight dirty."  
"That's right so what's it gonna be mates?"  
"Fight or Flight?" The girl; the only one with no motorcycle on the back of the yellow sports-bike asked briefly peeking out from behind the driver; she like her…friends? Wore a helmet that covered her face.

"Do you think you can scare us?" Joey asked.

"Those Egyptian God Cards don't belong to you."

"Sorry to disappoint you. But they serve a new master now." The one in the centre told them holding up one card. "Pharaoh."

"If you think you've got what it takes to win back your God Cards. Follow us."

Their engines revved and they turned the girl even had the audacity to give a small two finger wave before holding onto the teen who drove the bike she rode on.

"Let's roll!"  
And the thieves sped away….

Yugi and his friends had no choice but to follow them to the top of a building down town.

And that's where they met Gurimo; who claimed to have the God Cards and forced 'Yugi' into a duel.

"So far so good. He took the bait; the Boss is gonna be thrilled. As soon as the Pharaoh's life points hit zero we get his soul." The blond male of the three said.

"He's a good duellist..." The girl stated vaguely and the three looked at her sideways. "I'm not an idiot….I've done my research on this guy...to the best of my ability….lets just...watch."

They watched.

She was right.

Thanks to the Shallow Grave Spell card the Pharaoh was able to bring back 'Beta the Magnet Warrior' to the field where 'Alpha' and 'Gamma' were already there and 'Valkyrion' was Special Summoned.

True the Shallow Grave Spell card would have also allowed Gurimo to bring back one monster from his grave too but…he didn't have any.

"He better think of something quick. Or the Pharaoh's gonna kick his bum."  
"Relax Valon, there's plenty of time left!" The red head of the group stated.

"Hmm…" The girl frowned.

"What you musing over Mixie?"

"Maybe nothing…maybe something…I haven't quite figured it out yet…" She mumbled.

And then Obelisk the Tormentor was summoned.

But the power was obviously getting to Gurimo.

"Looks like someone needs a rest." Valon said.

"Huh?"

"The boss did warn us that the God Cards and the magic of the Orichalcos mightn't mix very well…didn't he?" Their female friend stated.

"I think that geezer's just getting to old for this."  
"Hm; and that's why we made him duel first right to test the Pharaoh's strength." The blond nodded.

"Pharaoh the age of destruction is here….the world will be shrouded in darkness. And your very soul will fuel the force that will devastate man-kind!" Gurimo announced.

"Way to be subtle about it." She muttered.

"What do you mean by that?" The Pharaoh asked.

"A great beast is now awakening from its ancient slumber. To complete what it began centuries ago. But before this beast can rise it must absorb enough souls!"

"Who are you? And how do you know these events will come to pass?" The Pharaoh demanded.

"Someone's got a lot of questions!" Valon shouted and finally the Pharaoh and his friends noticed their presence.

"Hey it's those biker punks!" Joey shouted. "Who do you guys think you are?" He asked angrily.

"Haven't you been paying attention?" The girl of the group asked. "We're soul collectors."

"Matter of fact." The big blond said holding out what seemed to be two duel monster cards. "I've got two unfortunate souls right here in my hand."

That obviously shocked everyone but the Pharaoh continued the duel bringing back his Valkyrion Magnet Warrior making them disassemble and two of the three monsters attacked due to the 'Brave Attack.'

And yes. That did leave a rather large dent in Obelisk.

Finally Gamma attacked…..Obelisk was destroyed.

"So he got lucky…" Valon shrugged.  
"He'll need more then luck wit the Seal of Orichalcos." The blond nodded.

"You can say that again." The red head agreed.

Though it was now Gurimo's turn the Pharaoh summoned 'Watapon'

"That's adorable." She couldn't help but comment.

"You're such a girl." Valon huffed.

"What's that supposed to mean!"  
"Can it you two!" The blond muttered.

"Screw you Rafael." She said to herself but Valon heard her and he chuckled lightly.

Gurimo for his age was a damn good duellist blocking an attack from the Pharaoh's arguably most famous card….

And managing to summon four shield tokens (one taking the Dark Magician's hit) and three Bronze Knight Tokens.

Leaving six monsters on the field.

Which as Wheeler decided to point out blabbering on about 'duellist handbook' yada, yada, yada he can only five monsters in play at one time.

But Rafael disagreed. "You better get yourself a new rulebook. Because it sounds like yours is out dated….The Seal of Orichalcos doubles the amount of monsters his holder is allowed to have on the field."

"No way!" Joey said. "That means this creep can 'ave up to ten monsters in play at one time!"  
"Correct!" Gurimo nodded. "And you can't attack my back row of monsters without first going through the front row. And sine everyone of my monsters gain five hundred attack points you'll never take them down!"  
The Pharaoh did try at least to get rid of the Seal but…

Yeah that didn't work.

"Doesn't he know the magic of the Orichalcos cannot be broken down by a measly trap card?" Rafael asked.

"I guess he's a slow learner."

"He knows now." Mixie stated… 'But this is far from over.'

Almost as if he was on Que. The Pharaoh drew the very card he needed to save his Dark Magician girl and win the duel.

Dark Wave Motion.

"You're kidding me…"  
"Talk about luck of the draw mates!" Valon raised an eyebrow.

"Now go Dark Magician Girl! Defeat everyone of his monsters with Dark Burning Attack!"  
"You've got to be shitting me…." Mixie said.

"I lost…." Gurimo said.

"Give me those God Cards!" The Pharaoh ordered.

"No they belong to us now! Take Obelisk!"  
With expert precision Gurimo threw the card out of the circle for Rafael to catch.

"This wasn't supposed to happen!" He cried as the circle closed on him… "Please spare me master!"

His soul was gone.

"Oh well. It was his own fault." Rafael stated.

"I always thought the old man was cramping our style anyway."

"Besides…now we know more about Yugi's duelling strategies."  
"That's right…and that's all we really wanted to know." Mixie nodded.

"Now let's go." Rafael ordered as they turned to leave.

"Hold on!" They stopped….the Pharaoh shouted at them. "Give me back the God Cards!"

"Sorry you didn't hold up your end of the deal pal. You need to beat all of us not just one. But I'll tell you what this is for being such a good sport!" He held up the two cards that contained Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood and threw them at the Pharaoh.

"I released your friend's souls as a gift."  
"I'll give ya a gift!" Joey shouted.

"Huh?"

"Just come down here and get it! It's the gift that keeps giving again and again."

Valon laughed slightly too himself. "That ones got spunk he reminds me of me-self only dumber and not nearly as attractive. Toying with that guy's gonna be fun. Come on guys."

"Hey don't turn your back on me!"

Too late. They were gone.

-NEXT DAY-

The plane dipped low into the clouds.

"Here we are gang. Home sweet home."

* * *

**IMPORTANT!**

**FLAMES WILL BE REPORTED AND DELETED!**

**I hate flames I don't mind constructive critisim but flames make me really mad…and sad…because like I don't go and do it to people! **

**Okay mini rant over.**

**Please review!**

**And See ya soon!**


	2. The Worn Scarf

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

* * *

The cargo door for the plane opened.

"I've activated the auto-pilot. So let's do this!"

"I love this part of the job!" Valon shouted. "Hold on tight Mix!"

"Remind me again why I can't have my own bike…or ride with one of you two?" She asked Rafael and Alister.

"You're too young…"  
"Seriously?" She replied raising an eyebrow. Too young?

She collected souls as an occupation. And she was too young for a bike of her own?

"Yeah Mixie! You're too young…you won't fit on Rafael's because he's so big and I doubt you want to ride with Alister…"  
"I heard that." The red-head replied.

"I get ya point…but I still want a bike."

"We'll think about it." Rafael replied.

Translation: no fucking way in holy hell.

Thanks boys; way to make a girl feel special.

They rolled out backwards out of the plane and hit the dirt seconds later revving their engines and speeding up.

"Last one there got to polish our boots! Hold on Mixie!"

He sped up even more and she clung to his back.

"Give it a rest Valon!" Alister shouted as their bikes zoomed up the ancient stone steps making for a bumpy ride….

Inside they lined up in front of their superior.

"We've located the Pharaoh Master. Unfortunately we weren't able to capture his soul."  
"I didn't expect you to defeat him this soon. We've just only just begun."

"But you know me Master; I never come back empty handed." Rafael promised and revealed to him the three Egyptian God Cards.

"Excellent. The Egyptian Gods…at long last I've waited an eternity to hold their power in my hands."

They started to glow.

"I finally possess the extreme force necessary to awaken the Great Beast. Soon we shall rid the earth of man kind and rebuild civilisation as it once was….." He began to pray. "Serpents of the Orichalcos please hear my call; I offer thee the Gods of Egypt, use their divine might to unlock the scared chamber of the Great Beast…awaken him fro his ancient slumber by accepting my offering!"

He had placed the cards in a serpent's mouth before calling upon the Serpents and a bright burst of coloured light shot up creating an aurora in the sky.

"The time has arrived my friends. Finally after ten thousand years the Great Leviathan shall rise again!"

Mixie watched arms folded on the right of Valon as their Master sacrificed the God Cards.

She flinched lightly as he did so; why she wasn't even sure….

"Now Great Leviathan show them what true power is all about!"  
But mere minutes later….what he had released were destroyed and a flood of red light filled the room causing their Master to grimace and take a step back.

"No…this isn't possible."

The group shared looks.

What was happening…?

"Leave." Their Master said.

"Master?"  
"I said leave. You're dismissed. Leave and await instruction!" His voice was angry…this was an order.

They nodded bowed and left.

"What was that?" Valon asked.

"The Pharaoh bit back…" Mixie stated walking beside him. "How…I'm still not really sure…"

-NEXT DAY-

"…And when you master it you'll realise that we need more then just the Pharaoh's soul!" They walked in mid-rant.

"Then we'll take care of the others too." Alister promised. "I'll take Kaiba!"  
"I got my eye on someone too! That feisty little bloke Joey Wheeler!" Valon said. "Ha! He should be one to take apart!"

"I know why you're after Wheeler." Alister stated.

"We all know why he's after Wheeler." Mixie stated shaking her head.

"Mind your own business both of you! And you Alister! What's your all of a sudden interest in Kaiba?"  
"Look…I have my reasons Valon."

"Really?"

"Knock it off we're in the presence of Master Dartz!" Rafael ordered and they huffed.

"The Pharaoh and his friends are on their way to speak with the one we've been watching just make certain that you reach him before they do."  
"Pegasus?"

"And to think…I called you a bad listener." Dartz said dryly to Rafael.

"Now go see Pegasus at once!"

They knelt and nodded before being dismissed to do their duty.

"You right there Mixie? Worried you won't get to duel? Don't worry you'll find someone!" Valon grinned.

"I know….I'm just…tired."

He nodded. "Well we better get suited up if we're going to San Francisco….Alister's not going with us from what I've heard. Ya can sleep on the plane."

"Yeah whatever. Give me fifteen yeah?"

"Right I'll come get you." And they parted ways.

Her room was small and rather bare without any trace of who lived there.

Expect for one thing.

A soft scarf that was once vibrant and bright with its red, purple and blue colours but after years of abuse from the sun and other elements it was now worn and the colours dull.

It hung on the wall. A memorabilia of a better time. A time that had long past.

She sighed. No point reliving that.

She sat on her bed for a second and closed her eyes briefly.

"Oh man….why did I even bother coming back in here. Everything I need's on the plane….." So she just sat in her pathetic excuse for a bedroom until Valon knocked.

"You coming?"

"Funny how you act like I've got a choice in the matter."

"Someone's cranky."  
"I'm tired….sue me…"  
They past Alister as they left.

She smiled weakly but he didn't react.

His eyes were focused….and angry.

Rafael's weren't much different and Valon had something else swimming in them….a deep hurt.

Mixie sometimes found herself staring into a mirror praying her eyes wouldn't end up like that.

But….would she notice if they did?

Have they already?

Heck she didn't know.

The girl shook her head and got on the back of Valon's bike who started it up and followed Rafael as they drove it up into the back of the plane.

As usual the flight was long and she didn't get much sleep.

But when she finally drifted off it seemed she only had for a few minutes before she was awoken by something shaking her shoulder.

"Get up Mix! We gotta drive!" Valon stated rather loudly.

"Oh shut up…five more minutes…"  
"Mixie…get. Up." Rafael ordered and she opened one eye.

"Fine…jerk."  
"What was that?"  
"Absolutely nothing." She smiled placing on her helmet and getting up on her usual spot on the back of the yellow bike.

Like they usually did they drove out backwards out of the bike hitting the dirt quicker then usual finding a nice cliff over-looking the abandoned gas station where the Pharaoh and his friends were set to stop and be ambushed.

And it worked; the bikers arrived on schedule and the Pharaoh's friends along with the Pharaoh himself were forced to run.

"Great….the Pharaoh and his friends are ours." Rafael smirked.

"Right they'll never out run our choppers." Valon agreed.

"It's just a matter of time." Mixie said.

Their targets were forced into a circle as the bikers surrounded them taking out metal pipes….

And as one was about to attack them.

Slash.

A card came out of nowhere catching the biker; knocking him over and out.

And then a new bike came into sight….a dark reddish pink one.

All three soul collectors' eyes went wide and Valon gave a little gasp.

She defeated all of the 'choppers' as Valon put it and collected the card she had used to make herself known from Joey who'd picked it up.

Thanks to an on-fire bike that had landed next to the gas pump after the driver of the red-pink bike had knocked over the bike's owner….the gas station blew up.

Just as the Pharaoh and his friends drove off in the limo they arrived in.

"Someone out there likes to crash parties….lets find out whom." Rafael said before starting his bike and driving away.

'I already know…and I know just where she's going too…' The Australian thought but jerked out of his thoughts as a cool tanned hand touched his arm.

"Valon…?" She asked slowly and cautiously.

He looked down.

She knew too.

"Let's just go."  
"Valon are…."  
"Mixie I said lets go!" This was an order.

She nodded slowly and joined in on the bike as he took off.

They speeded into the centre of San Francisco and into Industrial Illusions HQ.

Valon was right. Mai was there.

And so were the Pharaoh and his friends.

Mai revealed the card that had Pegasus' trapped soul into it.

That both shocked and angered the entire group.

Especially Joey. "Listen you better start talking!" He ordered.

"Or else what."

They looked up.

"What's the matter Wheeler? Did your little reunion with Mai not go as well as you expected it too?" Valon taunted. "And you! Why are you keeping these guys all to yourself Mai? Why don't you show some manners and share the fun with us?"

"Mind your own business you lackey! These geeks are mine so deal with it!"

"Geeks? But….we're your friends Mai." Joey said. "Please Mai! Tell me this is all a joke! You're on our side remember?" He shouted.

"I was never apart of your little play-group and now I'm going to break you apart one by one and Wheeler…I'm starting with you!"

He sighed. "Fine."

"It's payback time and it all starts…." She drew her first card. "Now…! And to think…I was once pathetic enough to call you my friend. But now I know the truth! You were holding me back from true power! So say hello to my real friend…The Seal of Orichalcos!"

Mixie blinked twice.

Now things really get ugly….

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone and I'll see ya soon!**


	3. Mai's in trouble

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

* * *

"I PLAY HARPY LADY!"

Now the Duel had really begun.

"Come on Mai! Someone's gonna get hurt!"  
"Yeah that's the point." She told him. "Whoever loses the duel…loses their soul."  
"No I can't I won't…Look Mai….I'M NOT GOING TO LOSE YOU AGAIN! You gotta stop this duel…NOW!"

Mixie blinked 'You have to admire his passion if nothing else….'

Then she caught something. "Hey Pharaoh!" She shouted and he looked up. It was the first time he'd actually taken a look at the youngest member of this biker gang… "Quit mumbling to yourself down there. In case you didn't realise this last time; nothing can break the Seal of Orichalcos once it appears it doesn't disappear until a soul is captured."

He blinked twice. Her skin was more tan then the rest of the bikers' and her hair hung in dark brown waves streaks of golden brown running through it from root to tip that almost looked….natural.

"Don't think you're off the hook Pharaoh. Once Mai captures your friend's soul I'm taking yours."  
"Get back in your cage gorilla boy!" Mai snapped up at them. "When I'm done with Wheeler; Yugi belongs to me!"  
"I never liked her. No respect." Rafael stated. "Anymore lip from Mai and she's next."

"Oh give the girl a break will ya? She's still new at all this mate. Plus she's kind of cute when she gets mad don't you think?"

"Uh no."  
"Cute? What am I chopped liver?" The baby of the group asked. "This is what I get living with boys…you don't think about girls' feelings!" She was only half-joking.

"Aw c'mon you're adorable too Mixie!" The Australian grinned messing up the girl's hair.

"I don't need your charity." She replied fake huffing hopping up to sit on the railing dangling her legs over it' fixing the hair he'd mussed up before folding her arms in a pout.

"Will you two stop messing around up there?" Mai snapped.

"Oh bite me." Mixie mumbled.

Joey and Mai returned to their banter and Mai tried to push him to make his move but he plain refused worried that if he one…she'd have to give up her soul.

"I have no soul." She coldly replied.

Valon whistled lowly.

"Drama, drama, drama!" Mixie sighed shaking her head lightly.

"I told you the Mai you knew if gone. I traded in her soul for power. The old Mai was too lonely and pathetic. The girl was just holding me back. So I did what I had too! I sent her packing! Now my weak side's gone for good!"

"Well I happened to like the old Mai and I'm gonna get her back!"

"I'd like to see you try!"

Joey activated his duel disk.

Game on.

"Let's do this."

So they watched.

And Valon started laughing.

"Hey!" Joey shouted obviously insulted. "I guess I missed the joke…wise guy!"

"Just make your move!" Mai urged him.

"Fine! I summon Rocket Warrior in defence mode and I'll lay down one face down before I end my turn."

"Looks like your boyfriend's afraid to attack Mai! Oh well time to finish him off!" Valon grinned.

"Don't be a backseat duellist! I can handle this myself!"  
"Fine have it your way!"

To be fair. Joey Wheeler was an excellent duellist activating 'Scape-Goat at the last second giving him four tokens to protect his life-points.

But then again…Mai did have that new trap card. Nightmare Tri-Mirror. It allowed her to mirror how many Scape Goats Joey had and make four Harpy Ladies for herself.

She now had six monsters in play.

And Wheeler had three tokens due to one being destroyed.

It was his turn….

He had to make it count.

And he did by summoning Panther Warrior, sacrificing one token so he could attack.

But that didn't work either thanks to a new card called 'Harpy Lady Sparrow Formation' it seemed no matter what Joey did he couldn't land a hit on Mai.

But then again…he didn't want too.

"Look Mai I don't know what kind of spell they've got you under but you gotta wake up! Otherwise…we're both going to be in pretty big trouble!"  
"What spell? No one's controlling me. Those three lackeys up there couldn't control my left pinkie. I was sick of my life so I chose to change it!"

"Uh! No way!" Joey gasped.

"How could you?" Tea asked.

"You guys wouldn't understand…you've never been an outsider like me…all alone…Duel Monsters is all I have and after the Battle City tournament I set out to become the best! I duelled chump after chump to improve my duelling skills. I needed to make a name for myself….even though I won match after match. I didn't feel any stronger as a duellist. In fact I felt worse. And a certainly wasn't making a name for myself." She told them.

"Not to long after that…the nightmares started….every night it was the same dream I was weak and no one was there to help me!" She snapped then her eyes went down-cast. "I was at the end of my rope, scared…lonely…pathetic and my so called friends were no where to be found!"

Mixie remembered what happened next. Valon showed up wanting to duel her. And he won destroying all of her Harpy Ladies.

He offered her a hand…told her he knew how to get true power and made her promise to stop expecting her friends to rescue her.

She took it.

Valon had quite the reputation for 'picking up strays' as Alister put it when he brought home Mai.

"That was the smartest decision of my life!"

"I had no idea you felt that way! I didn't you tell us you were so unhappy! We could have helped you Mai."

"Save it. I don't need your kind of help! All I need now is power! And I'm about to release all of it on you!" She drew a card. "I play Harpy Lady Phoenix Formation!"

"Now Harpy Ladies unite and destroy every one of his monsters!" She ordered.

Joey's life points now?

200.

"Someone's one attack from losing their soul and I don't think it's me sweetheart!" Mai said smugly. "Any last requests?"

"That kid stinks." Rafael stated.

"Yeah!" Valon nodded. "He didn't even put up a fight. And according to the hype he's supposed to be good at this game!"

"What a waste. Master Dartz wants the souls of strong duellists."  
The Joey did something that shocked all of them.

"I qui…"  
"JOEY NO!" The Pharaoh shouted. "Forfeiting is not the answer! If you give up the duel you're giving up on yourself and your friends! If you want to save Mai then keep fighting!"  
"You sure?" The blond asked.

"Yes because right now Mai is driven by anger, jealousy and hatred! So you need to remind her what duelling is truly about! Trust, conviction and heart!"

Joey moved his hand away from the top of the duel disk. "He's right. I forgot what really matters…I forgot the heart of the cards. This duel's still on Mai! And from now on! I'm giving it everything I got. It's my move! Time to show you what true duelling is all about!"

And he did come back summoning a six star monster 'The Fiend Megacyber' thanks to its special ability straight to the field and knocking out one of Mai's Harpy Ladies knocking her life points down a notch.

Four hundred points to be exact.

"Looks like Wheeler's decided to go down fighting after all." Valon said.

"Who cares?" Rafael asked. "There's no way that scrawny punk's gonna win."

"At least they'll be a little excitement for a change." Valon replied.

"Please tell me this means you've expected the fact that we're not friends! Because for the last time the part of me that was dumb enough to like you is long gone!" Mai announced.

"I should have gone with Alister…that'd be more fun." Mixie stated as Joey activated a trap card trying to block Harpy's Pet Dragon's attack.

Mai took two cards out of her grave and Joey drew one. If Joey picked his card he was safe….for now.

"It won't be long now Mixie….just sit tight."

"He won't win this by a game of chance…he'll never pick the right card." Rafael agreed. "It's over."

"I'm gonna chose the right card!" Joey promised.

"Wheeler's finished." Valon shook his head.

"Show me the trap card!" Wheeler ordered and the card upturned….

"That's it!"  
"Oh my…fucking…God…" Mixie said mouth dropping.

"There goes your theory." Valon told Rafael.

"But at least she got Phoenix Formation and Sparrow Formation back." Mixie pointed out.

The duel continued with Wheeler barely hanging on and Mai drew a card that she said would be "A fun way to end things." But "Not quite yet."

It had to be either Sparrow or Phoenix.

"It's time for Mai to deliver the finishing touch!" Valon said. "I'm gonna miss seeing Wheeler squirm but I'll move on!"

"Pity…he was kind of cute…" Mixie sighed slightly shaking her head.

Both of the boys looked at her.

"Really?"

"I stand by my statement." The girl stated.

"It's all over for you Wheeler! I activate my Harpy Lady Phoenix Formation! And encase your too stunned to figure this out it means I win the duel!"

"Here we go…." Mixie sighed.

"Goodbye!"

Wait a second….

"It didn't work!"

"Is that a giant cat?" Mixie asked as Joey's face down monster was revealed and destroyed by the Phoenix Formation.

"What was that?" Mai asked.

"That…was my buddy Neko-Mane King! He has zero attack points which means I didn't lose any life points which means you just wasted your best card! Oh well…pretty cool huh?" Joey grinned. "And there's more. Neko-Mane King has a special ability! Since you destroyed it using a magic card your turn automatically comes to an end which puts me in the driver's seat!"

"He just keeps stalling for more time." Valon said.

"Question is…how much longer can he keep this up?" The girl sitting on the railing asked him.

Then…

"Oh shit…" Mixie said suddenly swinging her legs around and jumping off the railing just to grab onto it and lean over eyes narrowing.

"What?"  
"He's got that look in this eye…." She said mainly to herself.

"What look?" Valon frowned.

"Oh no…no way in holy hell could this be…." She looked at Rafael. "Rafael….please tell your doing that yourself." She pointed at the now glowing Orichalcos stone that hung around his neck.

"No…it's…reacting to something."

"No…fucking…way…"  
"The Pharaoh must be behind this!" Valon stated angrily.

"Valon….I have a theory…and your not gonna like it…." She said slowly; 'please let me be wrong...'

"Make your move!" Mai shouted at Joey.

He drew….

"Alright…Hermos you're on! You're about to meet my new friend! Hermos!" The blond male shouted.

"I told you, you weren't gonna like it…." Mixie said slowly. "Because now…Mai's in big trouble."

* * *

**Hey people! I'm back with another chapter!**

**Omg u have no idea how great it was to write this chapter because it was like my reward after a day of studying!**


	4. He has a plan right?

**Still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

* * *

Mixie flinched. It was another one of the dragons…

The brother of Timaeus in a way.

Two legendary dragons were out now…if not three because it was possible they didn't know about the third…

"That's odd…how did a hack like Wheeler get his hands on that card?"  
"Just because he has the card doesn't mean he knows how to use it." Rafael stated.

"He wouldn't have it; if he wasn't supposed to….Master Dartz isn't gonna like this…though…it will be the true test of his power." Mixie stated.

First Joey brought back Megacyber from the graveyard and summoned Time Wizard.

"Now it's time for Hermos! Hold on to your hairdo!" And the giant red dragon appeared.

"Oh snap, crackle and pop…." Mixie stated.

"Next I'm going to combine Hermos and my time wizard together!"  
And what did they get?

A cartoonish golden hammer with tiny wings.

That got Valon laughing. "Oh good one! I'm really shaking in me boots! I haven't seen a duel monster that scary in a long time! Run! It's a croquet hammer with wings!"

"Oh who cares what it looks like? I'm gonna trust my deck and use my new weapon! Now Fiend Megacyber pick up that hammer!"  
It did.

"Now go and destroy her monsters!"

"Its attack points is still lower….what is he doing?" Mixie asked.

"I activate Harpy Lady Sparrow Formation!" Mai ordered loudly. "Your Fiend and his little Hammer are history!"

"Don't be so sure! That little hammer has all the power of my dragon _and_ my Time Wizard!"

The hammer hit the ground and numbers appeared in front of the Harpy Ladies and their 'Pet Dragon' as a large hole appeared in the ground.

"What's with all the numbers?"

And Valon was laughing again…. "Thanks for the counting lesson mate. Can you do me a favour with your next attack and teach me the alphabet?"

"Do something! Ugh….fine I end my turn!"

"This ends now!" Mai announced….

Right before her Harpy Ladies Pet Dragon got sucked into the hole….followed by the three Harpies she had on the field.

"My Harpy's! Oh no…what did you do to them?"  
"I'm as confused as you are."

"Her field's empty." Mixie stated.

"Now Fiend Megacyber! Attack her life points directly!"

Mai's life points – 1400.

"Mai…" Valon said.

"Don't worry. We'll get a soul no matter which one loses."

"How can you say that? She's one of us now!" Valon said angrily.

Mai was now shaking "I can't lose…I can't go back there."

"Hey Mai…" Joey began.  
"Oh save it! My move…"

Her Dragon returned out of the hole.

"It has the number one on it….and it's her first turn after they were sent away into the hole…so now it's back." Mixie said. "And the rest will follow…if there are more rounds then this that is."

"Listen Wheeler! Next time you play a card! Know how it works first! Then again…there's not going to be a next time for you. Harpy's Pet Dragon! Destroy his Fiend now!"  
"I wouldn't do that if I were her." Rafael.  
"Mai wait!"  
"Reveal facedown card! You're dragon's about to lose some attack points!"

We'll find out how many once I roll the die! Go Skull Dice!"

It landed on two.

Its attack points were halved.

Bye-bye Dragon.

Mai's life points now?

450.

"We're almost even!" Joey announced.

"It's his turn now." Mixie said. "And she's wide open."

"Oh well…she's lost it."

Then Valon hopped over the side of the railing.

"Valon NO!" Mixie shouted.

He jumped through the air and lifted up his ring. "With this fragment of the Orichalcos Stone! I unlock the Seal!"

_**Boom.**_

Everyone was blown back and when the smoke cleared Joey was unconscious and Valon was cradling Mai just as the other two bikers landed beside him having jumped over the railing too.

"Valon…what were you thinking?" Mixie asked.

"You betrayed Master Dartz…" Rafael said. "And you risked your own soul. Are you really going to tell me you did all that just to save some girl?"

"She's not just some girl!"

"Will you listen to yourself?" Rafael told him before turning to the Pharaoh and his friends. "I'll make up for this! By taking your soul Pharaoh! The power around my neck puts your Puzzle to shame."

He lifted up the pendant and a bright light was admitted from it causing them to block their eyes.

When it died….

They were gone.

They were transported…?

Honestly Mixie didn't know. All she knew was when she closed her eyes to shield herself from the bright light coming from the Orichalcos stone she felt…weird…like she had the wind knocked out of her but it…didn't hurt if you know what I mean?

But anyway when she opened them she was where they were supposed to be.

And that's how they ended up in the desert where they'd ditched Rafael and Valon's motorbikes.

In desert Mai proceeded to try and give out to Valon...who was now unconscious from exhaustion as Mixie tended to him quietly.

"What were you thinking? I was just about to finish off Wheeler! Then you had to but in and ruin everything!"

"You're a real piece of work. He saved your soul and this is how you repay him?" The sixth foot two blond man growled.  
"Who asked to be saved maybe next time he'll learn to butt out."  
"Next time; we'll just let you lose." Rafael shot back.

"That's enough mate." Valon said.

"Can you sit up?" Mixie asked him.

"Yeah. I'm fine Mix. You don't need to worry about me."

"Clam up. Or you'll end up just like your friend." Mai said and Mixie stood up.

"You have no idea the danger you were in do you?" The younger girl asked the blond.

"Huh?"  
"Do you remember the Hermos card Wheeler played? It's an ancient dragon that can only be controlled by a chosen duellist."  
"Ha! Yeah he was chosen alright! Chosen to have his butt of his kicked by a real duellist!" She snapped before getting onto Valon's bike. "Later losers!"  
"Hey wait that's mine!" The Australian shouted as she sped off.

"And there goes our ride…" Mixie stated.

"I can't let Mai get hurt…I got to stop her…" Valon began.

"Forget about her. We need to focus on the Pharaoh."

"But Master Dartz said to wait."

"Yeah well Master Dartz doesn't always know what's best. We should take the strongest soul first. Once we get him out of the way the others will fall right into our hands. One by one."

"But how do you know the Pharaoh will duel?" Mixie asked.

"Because my plan is already in place it's only a matter of time….."

"Then do what you gotta do Rafael." Valon nodded.

"Just…don't do anything stupid." Mixie said. "And….good luck."

'He'll need it….but then again….Rafael always has a plan right?'

* * *

**Don't really like the way I ended it but hey isn't that always the case with me?**

**Catch you later!**


	5. You can tell him

**I really wish I owned Yu-Gi-Oh but no I don't.**

* * *

Valon and Mixie returned back to what Mixie called 'HQ' and waited for the result of Rafael's duel.

Paradius Company…where Mixie would tend to Valon's injured arm and place it into a sling during their wait.

And then it happened….

They got the news of the winner.

"Oh crikey…." Valon began.

"Rafael's not gonna like that." Mixie agreed.

"I vote you tell him."  
"Why me?"

"I'm injured and if he's angry; he's less likely to kill you."

"So you want to throw me in the firing line!"

"No well yeah…but….you can hide behind Alister." He told her.  
"What about hiding behind you?" She asked dryly

"Again I'm injured and even if I wasn't…no way…not in a million years."  
"I feel loved."

Then the door opened.

"Mission accomplished Master the strongest soul on earth has now been captured..." Rafael announced.

"Ah yes the Pharaoh…" Dartz smiled. "Unfortunately you failed once again."

"He's right." Mixie said as Valon pushed her out into the light (one armed) following closely behind her. "The soul of the Pharaoh is still out there Rafael…" She told him.

The screen lit up behind them with an image of the room Mixie dubbed 'The alter of the Orichalcos Serpents' pretty dark and mysterious huh?

Because God knows what it's really called.

"Watch and learn." Dartz told them. "The Pharaoh's spirit inhabits the spirit of a young man….what we have here in a clear case of mistaken identity."

"Instead of the Pharaoh…you got the soul of Yugi Muto." Mixie told him.

"I still don't understand." Rafael said.  
"Then you need to clean out your ears you over-sized baboon!" Dartz snapped.

"Both spirits inhabit one body! Get it? You captured the wrong soul!"

"But how? I am pretty sure I was duelling the Pharaoh! So the Orichalcos should have sealed him."  
"Well he got away!" Dartz replied. "There's no one to blame but yourself!"

"I can fix this….if you'll let me." Rafael stated bowing.

"Let's go!" Weevil shouted.  
"What? Uh okay!" Rex Raptor agreed running forward and kneeling before Dartz.

"If I might suggest something sir?" Weevil asked.

"Where they always here?" Mixie whispered to Valon who shrugged.

"Who are these two?" Dartz asked.

"Haven't you heard of us? Former regional duel monster champions?"

"No." Mixie told them.  
"They're just a couple of wannabe duellists who followed us here they've probably never even played the game!" Rafael said.

"NEVER PLAYED THE GAME!"

"WANNABES? We're great duellists. But…we came here to get even better!"  
"Yugi and his friends have been making fools of us for years!"

"I can see why." Mixie whispered turning her head away scratching the back of it as they quickly glared at her.

"Before they showed up we ruled the duels! But lately we're just the butt of everyone's jokes!" Weevil screeched.

"No one likes being a butt!" Rex agreed.

"Uh…what he means is! We want nothing more then to have our revenge! So please Mr Dartz sir! Share your duelling secrets with us and I promise we'll help you get what you want!" Weevil begged. Literally on his knees; he begged.

"Please!"

"It won't be easy! The Pharaoh and his little friends wield the power of the legendary dragons! How do you intend to fight against cards like those?" Dartz asked.

"That's exactly why we need your help!"

"Yeah! We…we need the Seal of Orichalcos!"

"Before I share my power with you. I have to make sure your worthy!"

"Just let us prove it!"

"We'll do anything!"

"Very well." Dartz stated taking out two duel monster cards and throwing it at them.

They were blank.

"Huh?"

"What is this some kind of joke?"  
"Hey we're serious about this!"  
"That makes three of us." Dartz said and two glowing crystals appeared floating in the air.

"What's that?" Weevil asked.

"Your test these crystals are fragments of the Orichalcos stone and they will activate your cards."  
"But I stink at tests! No fair!"

"All you have to do is hold the fragments in your hands. If they deem you worthy of their power you will have to be able to grasp them but if they don't…you will have to pay the price by offering up your very souls to the Great Leviathan."  
"Are you nuts?" They shouted.

"Told you these guys are weak." Rafael said.

"Weak! Huh! Bring on the tests!"

"We're going to let some glowing rocks stand in our way of becoming champion duellists!"  
"Let's do this!"

They reached out….

"I can't grab the stone!" Rex shouted two minutes later, the light from the fragments shot around the room at they attempted to get the stones; pushing their arms back.

It irritated Mixie's eyes.

"Of course not." Valon said.

"These twerps aren't worthy. Not that I'm surprised." Alistair huffed.

"Maybe we should rethink the whole joining the bad guy idea!" Rex shouted at Weevil.

"No! If you fail this test you're gonna be a loser your whole life Rex! Now GET THAT ROCK!"

"Weevil…! We're close!"  
"Just a little further!"  
Suddenly the light dispersed and the two 'twerps' as Alistair put it stood their grasping a fragment of the Orichalcos each.

"What?"

"Those nimrods actually past the test!" Alistair said.

And the seal appeared on their blank cards.

"Now we can play the Seal of Orichalcos!"  
"We'll be unstoppable!" Rex agreed.

"Congratulations and welcome to our family…."  
The other four reluctantly showed them to Mixie's favourite place in the building.

The Card Room.

"All right twerps. Time to build your new decks. We've assembled every duel monster's card ever produced have a party." Rafael told them.

"We've hit the mother lowed!"

"We can take anything right?"  
"Anything, except the Egyptian God Cards." Valon told them.

"Hey what do you mean no God Cards?" Weevil screeched.

"Look if these cards aren't good enough for you then use your own deck!" Alistair told them.

"Upon further investigation these are perfect!" Weevil quickly said.

"King of Games eat your heart out!" Rex agreed.

"Now choose wisely! You've a very important task. Deliver to me the soul of the Pharaoh and his companion young Joseph Wheeler. The Orichalcos is with you, use it correctly and victory is yours."

They kneeled.

"Yes sir."

"Well, let's see how this plays out shall we?" Valon said to Mixie who nodded slowly.

"Yeah."

This couldn't end well…

* * *

**See you next time!**

**;)**


End file.
